Lucia Hausler
|-|Synopsis= Lucia Hausler, often shortened to Lucy by friends and loved ones, and Medusa by many others, is a character in the Abnormalverse. |-|Appearance= |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Lucy is shy and soft-spoken to a fault, and often gets nervous when talking, especially in front of other people. She tries to choose her words as carefully as she can, which can make it seem like she's not listening when she's asked a question. Because of an incident that she accidentally caused when she was younger, Lucy became feared by a large number of people, and was ostracized. This would further cement her inability to socialize though she still wished to make friends. Relationships Family *'Belle Hausler' - Belle and Lucy see the other as true sisters and best friends, and always back up each other, no matter what. Belle prevents Lucy from getting bullied and harassed at their school. When Thomas went missing, Belle was able to convince Lucy to keep going as they searched for him. *'Thomas Hausler' - Thomas adopted Lucy shortly after he adopted Belle. He originally met Lucy when she was very young, and was the first person to show her true compassion after years of misery in an orphanage. This would eventually lead to Thomas' adoption of Lucy, and thus her gaining a sister in Belle. She sees Thomas as a kind and caring father, though a bit scary, and cried frequently after he went missing. Lucy would do everything she could to find her father. Thomas would also be attacked because of Lucy's infamy, which she constantly feels guilty about. However, Thomas reassures her that it doesn't matter, and that he loves her regardless. Thomas is one of the only reasons why Lucy stopped trying to hurt herself. |-|History= |-|Skills, Abnormality, and Techniques= Skills Abnormality Lucy’s Abnormality is called Crawling King Snake. When it manifested, it transformed Lucy into a Gorgon: a hideous monster spoken of in Greek mythology. As a gorgon, Lucy possesses both human and serpentine traits, as well as several supernatural powers. Snake Hair The main power that Lucy is granted is the ability to change her hair into snakes. She had almost no control over this for a long time, which caused her hair to remain in its serpentine form for years. Normally, Lucy’s hair appears as up to six snakes of varying species (though more can appear or disappear). The snakes are docile to anyone Lucy is also kind towards, and are extremely defensive against strangers or enemies. They assist Lucy with daily tasks, such as carrying multiple objects at once. When she’s able to better control this ability, Lucy can control both the length of her hair and manifest different snake species as long as she knows what they are. *'Shared Senses' - Lucy shares her senses with all of the snakes that she manifests at the moment. Not only does this let her see in multiple directions at once, but it also gives her a fantastic sense of smell, allowing her to track people and objects down if she memorizes their scent. Lucy commonly takes advantage of this ability to “see” while blindfolded, which allows her to accommodate her Aversion. *'Venom Manipulation' - Lucy can, to a certain extent, cultivate the venom in her snakes and apply them in different ways. For instance, she's able to create a type of venom that just paralyzes people, as opposed to killing them. Lucy can control the symptoms, intensity, and duration that the venom will inflict, and gets more precise at it as she becomes more experienced. Snake Transformation Lucy possesses several serpentine traits, some of which she can manifest at will, while others are uncontrollable. *'Fangs' - Lucy has a pair of fangs in place of her teeth. Whether these are venomous or not is unknown. *'Scales' - If one were to closely observe Lucy, they would notice that her skin is identical to that of a snake. *'Forked Tongue' - Lucy can change her tongue into a forked tongue, and use it to "smell". *'Wide Jaw' - Lucy is able to open her mouth to an abnormally wide angle (over 180 degrees) without hurting herself, as her face becomes more snakelike in the process. Onlookers who see her opening her mouth this far are often disgusted by the feat, including Thomas and Belle. *'Snake Tail' - Lucy can grow an enormous tail similar to that of a snake. It's maximum length can reach over twelve times Lucy's height. The tail is surprisingly strong, enough so that Lucy can easily snap trees in half by crushing them. *'Molting' - She needs to shed her skin every so often. The Scourge of Medusa Lucy’s eyes have a strange and horrifying property, which also comes in the form of her Aversion: If someone were to look into Lucy’s eyes, that person will instantly transmute into crystal and become completely petrified. This property will activate from any clear image of her eyes, such as in a reflection or a photograph. Even pictures of Lucy, taken in the past before she gained her Abnormality, will induce the effect. The type of crystal that a victim is transmuted into will always be some sort of gemstone, such as diamond or ruby, in its purest form. If a non-crystallized object or person touches something that Lucy affected, they will begin to crystallize as well, but at a much slower rate, depending on how long the object made contact with the crystal. The petrification can be reversed, but Lucy has to concentrate heavily to do so. Humans and animals who become petrified don’t die, but instead become unconscious. However, because of what they're made of, they must carefully be preserved until the process is reserved, lest they accidentally shatter. The only person this will not work on is Lucy herself, and by extension, her snakes. The only preventive measure is for Lucy to close her eyes or to cover them with something, such as a blindfold. Because of their effect, many rumors have spread about Lucy, causing her to be feared or berated by others, and forcing upon her the nickname Medusa. In fits of depression and horror, Lucy has attempted to gouge out her own eyes on several occasions, believing that she could finally make friends if she wasn't cursed with her eyes. In the event that this happens, the eyes themselves will temporarily turn into an unknown type of crystal, preventing them from being damaged in any way. |-|Notes= |-|Art= Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)